jcafanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Matias Arana
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Avatar Fanon Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. If you get stuck, write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- sannse Avatar Wiki and Fanon Wiki Question.. Should we connect the original Avatar Wiki to this one on the home pages of the two? Like have a link one both homepages so people could go in and out? This would be useful for many reasons, one of them being that it would be easier for people who are reading fanfict to go back on the original movie when they need to understand something. I didn't want to edit the homepage without your permission, but I think this would be a good idea, what do you think? good idea i think that this is a great idea, since it will be easier to for me to make links, as well as generally navigate between the two sites. Also with the fanon wiki on the homepage of the avatar wiki, we would easily attract new contributors and readers to the fanon site!Yuuki129 03:22, January 3, 2010 (UTC) Plants Another thing... There should be a Plants category, sorry im requesting so much Alittle help from my friends. Hi, I'm realy new to the wiki writing and I was wondering if someone could help me set up a good looking page. If your interested just send me a message and I'll giove you the information I want to go up and such. Thanks. Need Help!! I have never done one of these before and need to know how to set one up. Thanks! :Set up what? An article? An image? --[[User:Matias_arana_10|'Shadow Na'vi']] Talk 21:28, January 5, 2010 (UTC) Willing to help I manage a wiki of my own, so I know some wikimarkup - if people need help with pages and the like I'm here to help. Agent1022 11:02, January 6, 2010 (UTC) Quaritch Station Do you think you could rename the Quaritch Station page? Atm its spelt Quaritch StaionYuuki129 03:20, January 20, 2010 (UTC) :Done ;) --[[User:Matias_arana_10|'Shadow Na'vi']] ~ Talk IRC 12:15, January 20, 2010 (UTC) Page Name Change Heyyy, could you change the name of the Ktoma Island Campaign to the plurl Ktoma Islands Campaign? Ad free Hi! Would you like this wiki to be ad-free? I'm looking for wikis to be part of a new program which would remove all ads from the wiki for $19.95/month. If you are interested, please be visit here to sign up. if you have any questions! - sannse (help forum | blog) 05:47, June 2, 2010 (UTC) Hello, I am programming a game and I would like to youse your pictures (here and here). I would appreciate it if I can, but I understand if you do not want me to. Temporarily me (talk) 18:30, December 14, 2018 (UTC)Reese